Love Never Tired to Wait
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Update! Cinta seperti sesuatu yang mengendap-endap di belakangmu. Suatu saat, tiba-tiba kau baru sadar, cinta menyergapmu tanpa peringatan, itulah yang dirasakan Hitsugaya Toushiro, seseorang yang mencintai sahabatnya dengan caranya sendiri. RnR pleasee
1. Prolog

**Aku mencintai Rukia. Tidak tahu sejak kapan, mengapa dan bagaimana. Aku hanya mencintainya, dengan caraku sendiri.**

**.**

**Love Never Tired To Wait**

**Prolouge**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**Ai : Cinta tak pernah lelah menanti© Winna Efendi**

**.**

**.**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro's POV**

Aku sudah mengenal Rukia seumur hidupku. Kami hidup bersebelahan sejak aku lahir, tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, di pedalaman kecil Rukongai. Aku suka menyebut asal usul pertemuan kami sebagai ulah nasib. Nasiblah yang membawa Rukia kepadaku. Seolah-olah, kami ditakdirkan untuk saling mengenal selamanya.

Tahun ini, Rukia berumur tujuh belas tahun, sama denganku. Kami lahir di musim yang sama, musim dingin. Saat udara menjadi sangat dingin dan lelehan salju menghiasi jendela rumah setiap warga.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat kapan pertama kali aku melihat perempuan mungil bermata violet itu. Sejak lahir, kami tinggal berdekatan, mungkin aku sering melihatnya sebelumnya tapi ingatan anak kecilku saat itu tidak mampu mengingatnya.

Aku ingat saat Rukia pertama kali berbicara padaku, saat berumur 4 tahun. Ia berdiri di hadapanku dengan segenggam salju di tangannya, salju yang sangat aku sukai.

**Flash Back**

"Kenapa kau menangis?" suaranya lantang dan terang walau sudah jelas ia sangat kedinginan. Aku terpana oleh cahaya indah yang memantul di kedua matanya yang violet indah itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang bermata violet sebelumnya karena itu aku terdiam memandangnya seolah ia adalah makhluk asing.

"Hamsterku mati," jawabku, menunjuk sebuah hewan seukuran tikus yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tanah bersalju. Aku baru saja membawanya berjalan-jalan, tetapi di antara salju yang ditapakinya, binatang malang itu akhirnya mati.

"Mungkin dia kedinginan. Sayang sekali, tapi aku yakin dia bahagia di atas sana," ujar anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu dengan yakin. Dia menepuk-nepukkan tangan mungilnya pada pundakku, menyuruhku untuk tabah.

Dia tidak mengenalku, tapi wajahnya mencerminkan simpati yang dalam hingga aku merasa lebih tenang.

"Kau tinggal di sebelahku kan? Namaku Kuchiki Rukia."

Lagi-lagi aku memandangnya. Sedikit kagum dengan kecantikannya. Lalu aku menjawab, "Aku Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Baiklah Shiro-cha.."

Aku menyela, "Panggil aku Toushiro saja."

Rukia tertawa dan ia terlihat sangat manis. "Oh, baiklah Toushiro-kun, kita harus menguburnya supaya dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Ada sedikit kehangatan dan penghiburan di kata-katanya yang dewasa, membuatku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Dia melepaskan sarung tangan bergambar kelincinya lalu menyerahkannya kepadaku. Lalu, kami mengais-ngais tanah bersalju dan memendam hamsterku di sana, menguburkannya.

Rukia tampak berkomat-kamit tidak jelas lalu bangkit dan membungkuk dua kali pada gundukan tanah salju itu. Aku mengikutinya dengan canggung dan kepolosan anak kecil yang baru kehilangan hamster kesayangannya.

Kami berdua pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Tangan kirinya yang tidak bersarung dan memerah kedinginan, tapi aku merasa hangat.

**End Flash Back **

Sejak saat itu kami beteman dekat, masuk ke sekolah dan kelas yang sama, bahkan duduk di kursi berdua. Kami tidak terpisahkan, teman kecil yang selalu bersama.

**End Hitsugaya Toushiro's POV**

* * *

Ayah Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, adalah seorang ilmuwan muda yang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk mempelajari ilmu biologi. Ibunya, Kuchiki Hisana, adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang sangat lemah lembut.

Mereka sekeluarga tinggal di sento, pemandian umum tradisional paling terkenal di zaman edo. Hingga kini, sento merupakan tempat yang ramai di kunjungi, hal itu karena rumah pemandian tidak sekedar tempat untuk membersihkan diri, namun juga sebagai tempat bersosialisasi penduduk desa. Tidak diragukan lagi, sento Kuchiki, tempat Rukia tinggal menjadi tempat yang paling ramai di desa.

Pemandian umum Kuchiki dan Restoran Hitsugaya dibangun persis bersebelahan. Struktur kedua bangunan itu hampir sama. Kedua tempat persinggahan itu mendapat keuntungan masing-masing, ketika orang selesai membersihkan badan di sento Kuchiki maka mereka akan mampir untuk makan di Restoran Hitsugaya.

Satu jam setelah matahari terbenam adalah saat-saat yang paling ramai. Orang-orang akan berbondong-bondong ke pergi ke pemandian air panas, lalu berhenti di Restoran Hitsugaya untuk memesan makanan take away atau menikmati hasil masakan Hitsugaya Retsu, ibu Toushiro, di tempat.

Toushiro dan Rukia akan sibuk membantu. Seperti itulah mereka, dari tahun ke tahun, sejak kecil hingga beranjak dewasa.

Semua orang menganggap mereka seperti kakak dan adik. Namun itu terlihat sangat absurd jika Toushiro –yang jelas memiliki postur tubuh sedikit lebih rendah dari Rukia sebagai kakak laki-laki dan Rukia sebagai adik perempuan. Tak semudah itu merumuskan hubungan mereka.

Walaupun Rukia terkadang berlagak dewasa dan bertindak seperti kakak yang menyuruh-nyuruh Toushiro, namun banyak juga kejadian disaat Toushiro berlagak sebagai kakak, melindunginya. Mungkin karena Toushiro laki-laki dan Rukia perempuan.

Rukia yang ceroboh, Rukia yang kadang menangis jika boneka Chappy kesayangannya kotor, Rukia yang selalu lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, Rukia yang memberontak dan dimarahi ayahnya, Rukia yang jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasnya, lalu patah hati. Di saat-saat seperti itulah Rukia membutuhkan Toushiro dan pria berambut bermata emerald itu menjaganya layaknya seorang kakak, sekaligus seorang teman.

Mereka sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan hubungan mereka yang kompleks itu. Toushiro membutuhkan Rukia, sama seperti perempuan bermata violet itu membutuhkan Toushiro. Mereka tidak terpisahkan, tetapi akankah mereka akan selamanya seperti ini?

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Oke, gw publish fic multichap baru lagi!! *tepok tangan*

Mayen : Ya ampun.. Yang Sweet Senbonzakura aja belum lo update!!

BinBin : Hohhoho.. Lagi pengen bikin HitsuRuki dan kebetulan nemu novel yang amat sangat bagus. Gw rekomendasiin dah ni buku.

Mayen : Okelah kalau begitu, fic lain jangan lupa di update juga ye Bin.

BinBin : Tenang aje. Mohon reviewnya ya.. Met tahun baru.. haduuh, kembang api, serasa di tengah perang gw. Berisik bangeett~

**Ayo tekan Ijo-ijo di bawah dengan semangat tahun baru!!! Review onegai~**


	2. Our Life

**Aku mencintai Rukia. Tidak tahu sejak kapan, mengapa dan bagaimana. Aku hanya mencintainya, dengan caraku sendiri.**

**.**

**Love Never Tired To Wait**

**Chapter 1 : Our Life**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**Ai : Cinta tak pernah lelah menanti© Winna Efendi**

**.**

**.**

Restoran keluarga Toushiro adalah salah satu restoran terbesar di Rukongai. Dulunya restoran itu adalah sebuah bar tempat minum-minum orang tua. Namun, Hitsugaya Juushiro, ayah Toushiro, mengubahnya menjadi sebuah restoran besar karena tidak menyukai bar.

Dibandingkan dengan keluarga Rukia yang selalu tenang, keluarga Toushiro cenderung sedikit ramai terlebih lagi karena Juushiro sangat suka menggoda Toushiro, anak semata wayangnya. Di sisi lain Hitsugaya Retsu adalah seorang ibu yang sangat lembut dan juga pandai memasak, Juushiro dan Toushiro sangat sering membanggakan masakan Retsu di depan para konsumen mereka yang terkadang bertanya-tanya apa resep yang digunakan keluarga rukun itu.

Toushiro duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di sudut restoran sambil menghabiskan nasi kari buatan ibunya. Ia memandang ayahnya masih sibuk menjaga kasir walau terbatuk-batuk. Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu ayah Toushiro positif terkena penyakit TBC, Toushiro dan ibunya sangat sedih dengan kenyataan itu tetapi saat mereka lihat Juushiro masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan penyakit yang dideritanya Toushiro dan Retsu memutuskan untuk selalu mendukung pria berambut putih sepinggang itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Retsu meletakkan sepiring potongan semangka di samping gelas Toushiro.

Toushiro hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum karena tidak bisa bicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Toushiro beralih memandangi tamu-tamu yang berdatangan dan makan sambil berceloteh ribut. Biasanya ia harus makan cepat-cepat untuk menggantikan ayahnya yang setiap sore harus berobat ke dokter setempat, tetapi sepertinya hari ini tidak, sekarang tanggal merah dan semua dokter –baik di kota maupun desa akan meliburkan diri.

Toushiro sangat senang memandang orang-orang yang keluar-masuk restoran mereka. Melihat keluarga demi keluarga yang berbondong-bondong datang dan mencicipi masakan ibunya, berkeliling di meja bundar untuk menikmati pesanan mereka, dan saling menyumpitkan sayur ke mangkuk orang di sebelah mereka tanpa perduli kenal atau tidak. Dan hal itu membuatnya bersugesti bahwa makanan akan terasa lebih enak jika di makan bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin makan bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya itu, namun jika dilihat dari sibuknya Juushiro di kasir dan Retsu di dapur hal tersebut sepertinya mustahil. Mereka hanya bisa makan bersama saat malam hari, dan itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Toushiro, Rukia sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Sepertinya Toushiro terlalu larut dalam pikirannya untuk menyadari kedatangan Rukia.

Rukia meletakkan seplastik besar kue mochi serta makanan berbumbu kelapa yang ia buat sendiri, Toushiro bisa melihatnya dari tangan Rukia yang tergores. Rukia memang tidak terlalu pandai memasak.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan kue mochi," kata Rukia dengan riang.

Toushiro tersenyum. Rukia sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Mau makan bersama?" tawar Rukia sambil mengeluarkan satu kotak kue mochi dari dalam plastik.

Toushiro mengangguk. Rukia lalu segera memasukan kue mochi itu secara paksa ke mulut Toushiro sambil tertawa. Sedangkan pria berambut putih itu hanya bisa pasrah menelan kue mochi paksaan dari Rukia.

"Haha.. wajahmu lucu sekali Toushiro! Itadakimasu!!"

* * *

Tinggal di desa kecil macam Rukongai itu artinya bisa melihat laut setiap hari. Bagaimana tidak, desa Rukongai hampir seluruhnya di kelilingin oleh laut karena berada di sebuah pulau kecil.

Bagi Toushiro dan Rukia yang sama-sama pencinta laut hal ini sudah seperti surga bagi mereka. Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, setiap hari mereka akan mengayuh sepeda pelan-pelan, menyusuri pasir abu-abu yang basah dijilat ombak bahkan terkadang mereka rela terlambat ke sekolah untuk berhenti di pantai memandangi riak air sambil bermain kejar kejaran.

Begitulah mereka, apapun yang mereka lakukan, kemanapun mereka pergi, mereka akan mendengar bunyi ombak bersahut-sahutan. Selalu ada aroma laut yang mereka hirup, aroma menyegarkan tapi terkadang juga beraroma amis ikan laut. Namun mereka menyukainya, Toushiro dan Rukia.

Dan pagi ini, Toushiro berdiri di depan rumah Rukia dengan sepeda kesayangannya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali sambil terus menunggu perempuan mungil itu keluar dari rumahnya. Rukia memang sering terlambat dan Toushiro selalu dengan sabar akan menunggunya keluar dengan sebuah senyum manis yang sangat disukai Toushiro.

Rukia akhirnya keluar sambil berlari kecil dengan menggandeng tas merah lusuh yang sudah tiga tahun ini ia pakai. Tangan kirinya sibuk memasang dasi kupu-kupu merah sedangkan tangan kanannya membantu kaki mungilnya untuk memasang sepatu hitam yang mengkilat.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali berlari kecil kearah Toushiro yang sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu menunggu. Rukia langsung duduk di bangku penumpang sepeda Toushiro, mereka memang selalu pergi ke sekolah bersama, berboncengan. Sebenarnya Rukia memiliki sepeda sendiri dan sering ia pakai ketika pergi ke pasar untuk berbelanja tapi entah kenapa saat pergi sekolah ia selalu bersikeras ingin dibonceng Toushiro.

"Sorry Toushiro," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Toushiro.

"Jangan sok Inggris deh! Kebiasaan, lama sekali kau itu," balas Toushiro sedikit kesal. Toushiro mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan rumah mereka. Kayuhannya sedikit melambat saat melewati pantai, menikmati laut.

Wajah Toushiro sontak memerah ketika Rukia dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Untung mereka sedang berboncengan, jika tidak Toushiro pasti akan sangat malu karena Rukia bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Sebentar lagi kita ujian akhir ya.." kata Rukia pelan masih tetap memeluk Toushiro yang agak sedikit terhuyung-huyung mengayuh sepeda. Ada nada khawatir pada ucapan Rukia.

"Kenapa, kau takut tidak lulus?" goda Toushiro. Rukia memang bukan murid yang pintar namun ia juga bukan murid yang bodoh, tapi tetap saja Rukia selalu cemberut ketika mendengar sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ujian akhir.

Rukia menghela napasnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan punya guru privat yang pintar dan selalu menjadi juara kelas," jawabnya bangga.

Toushiro tersenyum. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Rukia adalah dirinya, dialah yang selalu mengajari Rukia setiap akan semesteran. "Aku memang hebat!" serunya penuh dengan rasa bangga.

"Siapa bilang aku sedang membicarakanmu?" Rukia tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Toushiro berubah cemberut lalu mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat membuat Rukia hampir jatuh jika tidak dengan memeluk Toushiro. Pria bermata _emerald_ itu tertawa ketika Rukia memukul-mukul punggungnya dengan kesal karena hampir jatuh.

"Akhir-akhir ini ayah selalu menceramahiku agar rajin belajar. Kumohon Toushiro, kau harus mengajariku atau aku tidak akan bisa keluar rumah berbulan-bulan jika nilaiku buruk," kata Rukia lemah.

Toushiro terdiam. Ia tahu ia pasti akan merasa kehilangan Rukia jika hukuman itu benar-benar berlaku. Setiap kali nilai Rukia buruk, Byakuya pasti akan melarangnya keluar rumah hingga Rukia bisa memperbaiki nilai-nilai yang buruk itu. Dan itu berarti mereka tidak bisa bersama bermain-main di pantai, ke toko buku terdekat untuk membeli manga terbaru, dan hal lain yang sering mereka lakukan bersama.

Sebenarnya mengajari Rukia tidak sulit, hanya saja ia sering kehilangan konsentrasi dan malah memilih untuk tidur bersama boneka Chappynya ketimbang belajar pelajaran sekolah yang ia anggap membosankan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Toushiro menyanggupi. Bahkan tanpa Rukia memintanya pun ia tetap akan mengajari Rukia agar nilainya tidak buruk dan mereka bisa selalu bertemu.

Rukia tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hitsugaya hingga membuat pria itu sedikit salah tingkah. "Terima kasih Toushiro!"

Mereka memasuki gerbang SMU Rukongai. Sekolah kecil itu sudah mulai ramai dengan siswa yang berlalu-lalang dan bercanda ria. Rukia turun dari sepeda Toushiro lalu berjalan di samping Toushiro yang menuntun sepedanya memasuki parkiran kecil beratap seng dengan empat pilar tiang kayu ulin di masing-masing sudutnya.

"Kau akan masuk universitas mana?" Toushiro menarik standar sepeda dengan kakinya lalu sedikit mengangkat sepeda dengan sebuah keranjang di bagian depannya itu hingga sepeda itu berdiri dengan gagah tanpa Toushiro perlu memegangnya lagi.

Rukia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan jawaban sekarang. "Hmm.. Kemana saja boleh, tidak kuliah juga boleh. Tapi pasti ayah akan membunuhku haha.."

Rukia dan Byakuya memang jadi tidak akur setelah kematian Hisana. Byakuya menjadi orang yang sangat tertutup semenajk istrinya meninggal karena sakit dan akhirnya sekarang Rukialah yang mengurusi semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Mungkin Rukia sedikit marah pada Byakuya, karena dihari pemakaman Hisana pria bermata abu-abu itu samasekali masih tetap tanpa ekspresi apalagi menangis.

"Kau sendiri mau masuk universitas mana, Toushiro?"

Toushiro tersenyum tipis. Dalam keluarganya secara turun-temurun selalu kuliah di perguruan tinggi desa, ayah dan ibunya juga kuliah disana. Perguruan tinggi itu tidak terlalu bagus, tapi tidak terlalu jelek juga untuk ukuran di pedesaan. "Mungkin aku akan masuk perguruan tinggi disini," jawab Toushiro.

Rukia tersenyum manis pada Toushiro, ia lalu menggandeng tangan Toushiro memasuki ruangan kelas. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan masuk kesana, bersamamu."

* * *

Toushiro merebahkan tubuhnya pada futon di kamarnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya setelah sekitar dua jam berkutat dengan buku dan menulis. Ia memang ahli dalam hal ini, Toushiro memang selalu menjadi juara kelas setiap tahun dan tentu saja ia juga sangat terkenal di kalangan para siswi perempuan.

Ia memejamkan matanya, ingin mencoba untuk tidur sebelum para tamu akan berbondong-bondong ke restorannya, karena pada saat itu Toushiro harus membantu kedua orang tuanya walaupun mereka tidak pernah memintanya.

BRAAK..

Toushiro hampir saja akan masuk ke alam mimpinya jika sebuah suara seperti papan yang terjatuh mengagetkannya. Ia membuka mata _emerald_nya perlahan, melihat sumber suara yang menyebabkan kegagalan tidurnya.

Ia menatap papan penutu lubang angin kamarnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia mengerutkan alisnya sesaat lalu tersenyum ketika melihat sesosok perempuan berambut hitam sebahu keluar dari lubang angin itu. Perempuan itu mengibaskan-ngibaskan pakaiannya yang terkena debu dari lubang angin itu sebentar lalu tersenyum kearah Toushiro.

"Hai!" sapa perempuan mungil itu.

"Kenapa harus lewat sana sih, Rukia?" tanya Toushiro lalu kembali berbaring di futonnya.

"Ssstt.. Kalau ayah tahu aku keluar kamar bisa gawat!" Rukia mendekap mulut Toushiro dengan tangan mungilnya, menyuruh pria itu agar berbicara pelan-pelan saja. Toushiro mengerti karena sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan pasti Rukia kabur karena malas, selalu saja begitu.

Lubang angin antara kamar Rukia dan Toushiro adalah tempat rahasia Rukia untuk dapat masuk ke kamar Toushiro tanpa diketahui siapapun. Lubang itu terlalu kecil bagi remeja seumuran mereka untuk melewatinya, namun karena tubuh Rukia sangat mungil –walau lebih mungil tubuh Toushiro, ia bisa melewati lubang angin itu dengan mudah.

Mereka berdua menemukan lubang angin itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, bermula dari keisengan mereka untuk membersihkan apapun yang ada. Setiap kali Rukia melarikan diri karena kesal dengan ayahnya, ia selalu menggunaka lubang angin itu.

Toushiro sudah biasa dengan kedatangan Rukia yang sering kali mendadak itu, bahkan suatu hari Toushiro pernah terkejut ketika ia menemukan Rukia tertidur lelap di balik futonnya saat ia baru selesai mencuci piring di restorannya.

"Toushiro, aku lapar.." keluhnya sambil memegang perut.

Toushiro hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia lalu bangkit dari futonnya dan menggandeng tangan Rukia untuk membawanya ke restoran di lantai bawah. Restoran sedang sepi sekarang, karena Juushiro sedang pergi _check up _ke dokter desa dan Retsu menemaninya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja makan bundar dengan taplak meja putih bermotif bunga mawar di tengahnya. Toushiro memberi Rukia sekotak biskuit gandum yang dibeli ibunya ketika ke pasar tadi. Toushiro samasekali belum membukanya karena ia telah berencana akan memakannya bersama Rukia.

Rukia menatap kotak biskuit itu dengan mata berbinar. Biskuit gandum itu berbentuk kelinci dan mereka berdua –terutama Rukia sangat menyukai biskuit seharga 50 yen itu.

"Itadakimasu!!" seru Rukia lalu menyantap biskuit itu dengan riangnya.

Toushiro memandang wajah manis Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat suka memandang wajah Rukia, entah itu sedang tersenyum, cemberut, ataupun marah, menurutnya ekspresi wajah Rukia sangat alami.

"Sumimasen.."

Toushiro dan Rukia mendongak, melihat kearah pintu depan. Ada seorang pria yang seumuran dengan mereka sedang berdiri disana. Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya lalu memandang Toushiro dengan penuh tanda tanya. Toushiro membalasnya dengan menggeleng dengan mengangkat bahu.

Toushiro menghampiri pria itu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Pakaiannya sangat modis, dengan kaos berwarna krem yang dilapisi dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang ujungnya digulung.

"Maaf, aku tersesat. Benarkah ini desa Rukongai?"

Toushiro dan Rukia kompak menjawab. "Iya benar."

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Wahaha... Hulla... kayanya minggu ini gw banyak update deh. Tapi setelah masuk skula bakalan jarang lagi deh.. hiks..

Mayen : Yaahh.. Mau gimana lagi Bin, lo kan uda kelas 9. Mau UN, ingat UN bin!!

BinBin : Iye.. Gw inget UN kok!! Oh iya, makasih ya uda mau RnR fic ini. Gw kira bakal sepi review karena pairnya HitsuRuki, tapi ternyata.. anak FFn lain juga terserang virus HitsuRuki ye. Wohohoho..

Mayen : Yak.. karena udah ga ada waktu lagi ayo bales review!

BinBin : Eiits.. Sebelumnya gw mau promosi dulu nih. RnR fic IchiRuki baru gw juga ya yang Hujan, Rain, Ame. Buat yang uda, makasih banget ya!! Bentar lagi update kok itu. Hehee..

**Balasan Review :**

**Ruki_ya : **Iya, kemaren prolog. Ini baru chapter 1nya.

**Sorayuki Nichan :** Hahaa.. seperti biasa deh, lo demen HitsuRuki. Makasih ya!

**Kuchikichii Icha :** Iyapz! Lo udah baca kan mbah? Jangan bocorin yak. Hahaha..

**D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu :** Hhaahaa iya. Sweet Senbon udah update kok. Gw juga nunggu The Truth About Forever lo nih! Cepetan update ngapa.. hoho..

**YohNa-nyu :** Hah? Challenge apaan? Iya ini udah update kok.

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Hahaha... setelah sukses dengan virus ByaRuki sekarang saatnya HitsuRuki go internasional!! *gaje*

**Yuu :** Hahaa.. okeh!!

**Sunako-chan :** Yee, bukannya lo kaga di bolein ikut w ke jogja gara-gara lo minta beliin mobil. Hahaa.. Udah beli kan lo? Ntar senin gw ikut nebeng ye! Ayolah.. sama sepupu sendiri juga...

**Ruki4062jo :** Hahaa.. iya nih. Soalnya gw ga bakat bikin oneshot. Okeh!

**Chariot330 :** Haha.. iya, ntar coba bikin juga donk!! Oke, makasih!!

**Namie Amalia :** Jiahaa.. sesama penggemar HitsuRuki ye kita.. ayo sebarkan!! Gw tunggu yang Insomia tuh!!

**Neni Louph Hitsu** : Hah? Sejak kapan Hitsu jadi suami lo??

**Violet Murasaki :** Iya. Hoho.. eh? Ntar juga ada kok.

**Tako-agni :** Hahaa.. makanya ntar baca.

**Meong :** Hahaa.. pengen coba yang beda!! Sekalian mau nyebar virus HitsuRuki!!

**Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive **: Hahaa.. ga juga kali. Masa semangka semua sih.

**-attakuchiki- :** Eh susah login? Kok bisa? Pasti imut lah kalo Hitsu nangis!! Kyaa~

**Miyamiyamiyayam :** Iyapz. Yang ada chibi pake kimono merah. Ga tau nih mpe berapa chapter. Mungkin lebih 10. Hahaa...

**Rizu Auxe09 :** Hahaa.. wah makasih banget ya! Udah kok tuh Sweet Senbon, RnR ya!!

**DiLLa5491Tarius :** Hoh.. sama saia juga suka!! Oke!

**Yumemiru Reirin :** Yah.. Sebisa saia lah ntar. Haha.. makasih.

**Hiru Shi-chan :** Mm.. gimana ya mas.. kayanya sih mengarah kesedih. Gimana dompet lo mas? Uda ketemu? Kalo belum kan uda w bilang ke orang pinter. Hahaha *disembur*

**Hanamori Kuchiki :** Iyup.. Gw juga mau jadi anaknya Byakkun! Hahaa..

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl :** Iya, gw juga suka sama kata-kata itu. Makanya sengaja gw Bold di pembukaan.

**Ichirukiluna gituloh :** Yah... IchiRuki mulu, cari yang berbeda. Tapi di ini fic ntar ada Ichirukinya sih. Huahh... Judulnya sama pengarangnya ada di atas. Ga semua, ada yang di edit, tapi ceritanya hampir sama kok. Cuma gw lebih banyakin HitsuRuki aja.

**Akano Suzaku** : Hahaha.. populasi? Masa banyak? Perasaan fic HitsuRuki di fand Indo Cuma dikit deh.

**Himeka Walker** : Di prolog emang sengaja di hampir samain kok. Supaya rada gimana gitu. Hohoo..

**Kaorinin :** Iya boleh kok! Boleh banget! Iya.. sekali-sekali bikin pair yang berbeda gitu.

**Sunako-chin** : Lah.. muncul lagi nie anag.. pokoknya senin gw nebeng mobil baru lo!!! Hhaaa..

**Ayo pencet ijo-ijo di bawah dengan penuh semangat dan keikhlasan!! Pencet yaa....!!!!**


	3. Kurosaki Ichigo

**Aku mencintai Rukia. Tidak tahu sejak kapan, mengapa dan bagaimana. Aku hanya mencintainya, dengan caraku sendiri.**

**.**

**Love Never Tired to Wait**

**Chapter 2 : Kurosaki Ichigo**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**Ai : Cinta tak pernah lelah menanti© Winna Efendi**

**.**

**.**

Toushiro dan Rukia melirik satu sama lain sedangkan pemuda yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya yang berwarna _orange_. "Kau baru pindah ke Rokungai ya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya, aku baru pindah dari Karakura," jawab pemuda itu.

Toushiro dan Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepala Rukia. "Apa kau mau makan sesuatu? Restoran ini adalah restoran yang paling terkenal di Rokungai loh!" tawar Rukia dan sontak membuat Toushiro meliriknya ragu.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku mau mencobanya." Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dekat Toushiro.

Rukia tersenyum senang mendengar tawarannya diterima pemuda itu lalu dengan riangnya ia bergegas menuju dapur restoran. Tindakan itu sukses membuat Toushiro sakit kepala. Sekarang restoran sedang kosong, ayah dan ibunya sedang keluar menemui dokter dan itu berarti tidak ada yang memasak untuk pemuda asing itu.

Karena khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia, Toushiro memutuskan untuk menyusul Rukia ke dapur. Namun terlambat, belum sempat Toushiro memasuki dapur Rukia sudah keluar dengan membawa nampan yang berisi 3 buah onigiri dan 3 gelas teh hangat.

Mata emerald Toushiro terbelalak. Onigiri yang dibawa Rukia adalah onigiri sisa tadi malam. Ia ingin menghentikan gadis manis itu namun sudah sangat terlambat, Rukia telah meletakkan nampan itu di hadapan pemuda tadi.

"Teh kami yang paling enak," kata Rukia sembari menyajikan segelas teh hangat itu. "Perkenalkan aku Kuchiki Rukia dan orang yang mempunyai rambut sama mencoloknya denganmu itu Hitsugaya Toushiro," Rukia duduk di hadapan pemuda itu lalu memberi aba-aba pada Toushiro untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal," ucap pemuda itu ramah pada dua orang pertama yang ia kenal di desa Rokungai ini.

Rukia melirik Toushiro sambil terkikik. Toushiro tahu apa maksud Rukia, gadis itu mentertawakan nama Ichigo yang berarti Stroberi. Ichigo terlihat bingung, lalu ikut terkikik walau sebenarnya tidak ada yag lucu baginya.

"Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini," jelasnya, membuat Rukia dan Toushiro berhenti terkikik dan menanggapinya seperti biasa lagi.

"Kau tinggal bersama siapa?" tanya Toushiro setelah meneguk habis segelas teh hangat yang dibuat Rukia tadi.

"Aku tinggal bersama pamanku," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk dengan puas. "Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Kurosaki Ichigo, sama-sama berambut mencolok. Kalian pasti akan menjadi teman baik," ucap Rukia optimis.

* * *

Kabar mengenai kedatangan Ichigo segera menyebar ke seluruh Rokungai. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut _orange _dari Karakura, bahkan jika Ichigo sedang berdiri sejauh 10meter dari Toushiro dan Rukia mereka dengan sangat tepat mengenali pemuda itu.

Kabarnya Ichigo baru saja kehilangan orang tua dan adiknya dalam sebuah kecelakan lalu lintas yang menjadi alasannya untuk pindah ke Rokungai dan tinggal bersama pamannya, satu-satunya kerabat yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Toushiro dan Ichigo cepat menjadi teman baik. Toushiro mengajarkan Ichigo cara bersepeda cepat menuju ke ujung pantai dan sebagai balasannya Ichigo mengajarkan Toushiro tentang komputer juga meminjamkan beberapa buku yang tidak perlah dilihat Toushiro.

Bagi Toushiro yang menarik dari Ichigo bukanlah semua barang-barang modern dan unik yang ia bawa dari Karakura, melaikan kehangatan yang tersimpan pada senyum tulusnya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di rumah Ichigo. Sejak pagi Rukia merengek pada Toushiro untuk diajak ke rumah Ichigo dan minta diajari tentang internet.

"Kamarmu sederhana namun rapi ya.." puji Rukia ketika memasuki kamar Ichigo. Ia bisa melihat beberapa poster band-band asing yang tertempel pada dinding kayu di kamar Ichigo dan ia samasekali tidak mengenal band-band itu.

"Itu apa?" Rukia menarik lengan baju Toushiro sambil menunjuk sebuah benda asing berlayar yang terdapat di atas meja.

"Itu namanya laptop," jawab Toushiro yang disambut dengan senyuman hangat Ichigo yang lalu menekan sebuah tombol untuk menghidupka laptop berwarna putih itu.

"Ayo duduk di sini," Ichigo mempersilahkan dua teman baiknya itu duduk di sebelahnya yang menghadap laptop.

Toushiro dan Rukia memandang layar laptop yang berisi halaman-halaman yang dibuka Ichigo secara online dengan kagum.

"Ini adalah website untuk membuat e-mail," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia merengut bosan, tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak tertarik, kita main game saja!"

"Aku mau belajar _e-mail_." Mendengar Toushiro mengatakan hal itu Rukia langsung hilang kesabaran dan membaca manga sambil tengkurap di atas tempat futon Ichigo.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala, tapi tak terlihat tersinggung. Ichigo dalam waktu singkat bisa mengerti Rukia dengan begitu mudah. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan sifat Rukia yang terkadang egois. "Baiklah, kita belajar berdua saja," ujar Ichigo pada Toushiro.

"Setelah ini aku mau menunjukkan sebuah website yang terkenal menyeramkan," kata Ichigo lagi sambil sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Rukia.

Dan tepat, Rukia termakan pancingan Ichigo. "Website apa, jeruk? aku mau lihat!" serunya lalu segera meletakkan manga yang dibacanya tadi. Rukia memang biasa memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan 'jeruk' karena warna rambutnya.

Toushiro dan Ichigo sekali lagi terpaksa mengalah pada Rukia. Ichigo mengetikkan beberapa huruf dengan cepat dan sebuah website dengan latar hitam muncul di layar.

Toushiro memperhatikan tulisan yang tercetak besar-besar di bagian atas website itu. "_Ouija Board_?"

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Rukia. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat bersemangat mengenai website itu.

Ichigo tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil menarik perhatian Rukia. "Katanya, website ini ada penunggunya. Kita bisa bertanya apa saja pada hantu website ini dan biasanya jawabannya selalu tepat." Ichigo menekan beberapa tombol di keyboard dan sebuah papan bulat dengan jejeran huruf muncul.

Rukia sudah tidak sabar lagi, dengan cepat ia melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Apa aku akan lulus ujian nanti?"

Y.A. Huruf-huruf tersebut tereja secara perlahan di layar dan Toushiro bisa merasakan tangan mungil Rukia menggengam tangannya.

"Tanggal berapa aku lahir?" Ichigo mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

1.5.J.U.N.I. Jawaban yang benar.

"Itu cuma suatu kebetulan, kan?" gumam Toushiro.

"Siapakah nama orang yang meninggal di desa ini sebulan yang lalu?" Rukia tiba-tiba bertanya. Raut wajahnya cerah, merasa sombong telah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab. Kejadian Kakek Tessai yang meninggal karena rumahnya terbakar bahkan tidak diberitakan di koran.

T.E.S.S.A.I

Lampu kecil yang diletakkan di samping laptop tiba-tiba padam. Ruangan kamar Ichigo berubah gelap gulita kecuali cahaya layar laptop, yang lalu padam mendadak setelah menampakkan siluet wajah seseorang dengan samar. Wajah kakek Tessai.

"AAAHHHH!"

Rukia berteriak keras-keras, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Toushiro. Setelah melihat wajah pucat Rukia pemuda bermata emerald itu segera menggendong Rukia keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo mengikuti mereka dari belakang, lalu mereka berhenti di teras. Wajah Rukia pias dan tangannya dingin seperti es, napasnya pendek-pendek karena terkejut. Wajah Toushiro dan Ichigo juga sama-sama pucat.

"Aku tidak mau membuka website itu lagi," kata Rukia lemas, tangannya masih menggantung erat di leher Toushiro yang mengusap kepala Rukia dengan lembut.

"Tenang, kita tidak akan membuka website sialan itu lagi," ucap Toushiro yang disambut dengan anggukan keras dari Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia selalu bangun pagi saat hari peringatan kematian ibunya. Seperti hari ini, ia kembali bangun sangat pagi untuk berdoa. Selesai berdoa ia akan melirik jendela kamarnya dan mendapati Toushiro telah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan sepeda kesayangannya.

Rukia segera keluar rumah untuk menemui Toushiro dengan langkah yang gontai. Gadis itu bahkan membalas senyum Toushiro dengan setengah hati. "Aku ingin ke pantai," katanya.

Toushiro tersenyum lagi, maklum dengan sifat sahabat itu. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Rukia duduk di boncengan sepedanya bagai seorang putri raja. Mereka bersepeda sampai pantai. Toushiro bisa melihat wajah ceria Rukia setelah melihat pantai.

Mereka berjalan lambat-lambat menuju ke bibir pantai sambil bergandengan tangan. Rukia menghela napas lalu duduk di bibir pantai, membiarkan ujung pakaiannya basah karena terjilat air laut lalu berkata, "Tak terasa tahun-tahu berlalu setelah kematian ibu."

"Kau merindukan beliau?" tanya Toushiro lembut. Rukia mengangguk pelan lalu mulai memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Toushiro mengusap kepala Rukia. Ia juga merasa rindu pada ibu Rukia, ia rindu dengan kue-kue buatan beliau yang selalu disajikan ketika ia bermain di rumah Rukia. Dari jauh Toushiro melihat Ichigo yang melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu berdiri di samping sepeda Toushiro dengan senyum yang terkembang dan memberi petunjuk agar Toushiro tidak memberitahukan Rukia.

Toushiro menghampiri Ichigo dengan beralasan ingin membeli minuman pada Rukia. Ia melirik tangan kanan Ichigo yang memegang sebuah layang-layang dengan heran.

"Cuaca hari ini bagus, ayo kita main layang-layang!" serunya penuh semangat lalu menarik Toushiro ke arah pantai tempat Rukia duduk sendirian. Tentu saja Toushiro tidak bisa melawan karena tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Ichigo.

"Midget, ayo kita main layang-layang!"

Mata Rukia berkaca-kaca melihat layang-layang berbentuk naga dengan warna keemasan itu. Ichigo segera menaikkan layang-layang itu hingga melayang di udara sedangkan Rukia berada di sisinya dengan tawa penuh kebahagian.

Toushiro menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dari jarak beberapa meter. Ia senang Rukia bisa tersenyum lagi tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat ia melihat keakraban Rukia dan Ichigo. Ada perasaan tidak suka, tidak nyaman, bahkan takut kehilangan. Toushiro menutupkan salah satu telapak tangannya ke wajah tampannya, ia tersenyum kecut. Ternyata ia merasa cemburu.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

BeenBin : Yo minna! Lama tak jumpa!

Mayen : Eeet dah, lo beneran lama banget ga update ni fic ye.

BeenBin : Ya habisnya, gw sibuuukk! *plak! Huaa.. maaf juga yak kalo banyak typo-nya. waktu ngetik gw lg kesel soalnya, jd buru-buru.

Mayen : Sibuk apaan lo? Kerjaan tiap hari cuma tidur-makan-online!

BeenBin : Jiiih.. Oh iya, saia mau ngucapin terima kasih ama semua yang udah doain saia agar lulus! Makasih ya, nilainya juga lumayan kok. Hehe. Oh iya, balesan review ada di message masing-masing! Ayo cek!

Mayen : Dan bagi yang ga login, di bawah ini balesannya.

**Balesan yang ga login :**

**Neni Louph Hitsu : **Heh? masa sih lebih so sweet? Yup, bener sekale dia adalah Ichigo!

**Ruki_ya **: Ichi kok bu, mank kenape? Heh, masa sih banyak deskripnya?

**DiLLa5491 Tarius **: Jiih.. Kalo IchiHitsu mah ga ada di fic ini! Ini bukan fic yaoi Dilla! Eh,eh, salam buat Tarius yak... XD

**Hiru Shi-chaan **: Jiah, si mas ini malah nostalgilaan XP. Iyah, Ichigo kok itu.

**Grmmy Grimmy **: Jiah.. Haha, iyah sama-sama boncel! *dibekuin

**Saa minna! Mohon Reviewnya yah! Klik tulisan biru-biru di bawah nehh!**


End file.
